Ouiji
Ouiji is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates:(sona project) and is recruitable in all three paths. Profile Ouiji was a ninja in training, an awkward man but determined to make something of himself. Wanting nothing more than to protect the royals of Hoshido; however Ouiji was not the best when it came to staying focused making it difficult to achieve this goal. Most times, rather than train, the young ninja goofed off and spent time not training when he felt like it would be too much for him, if being too much meant not wanting to train at all. While he was ridiculed for not doing what he was told by the other ninjas, it wasn’t all bad. Ouiji made a friend in another ninja by the name of Shelly. Ouiji, not one to go out of his way to talk to others, found that the girl was very easy to talk to. The two ninjas became close friends, they talked, caused problems for Saizo, they were almost inseparable…almost. Ouiji was assigned to scout around Hoshido for a group of kidnappers, against his better judgement along with the want to not get strangled later on, he accepted and set out to search. After days of looking, he stumbled upon a camp with what seemed like caged children and the like. With this knowledge Ouiji began to leave but with a single misstep and a loud snap of a stick, the young ninja gave away his position. Before he could figure out what was happening, he was avoiding arrows and daggers running for his life. There he was running, just running. This was all he could do in this situation. There was nothing he could do, no place to hide with only one way to go. Heart pounding, ears ringing, praying for a way to get out of this…unfortunately for him, he received his wish. Not paying attention he ran off the side of a cliff and began to fall. This was it, this was how he was going to go out, his final moments with this life. With a resounding CRACK there was darkness. Then light and a sharp pain. With no memory of his real name or the past 16 years, he sat there trying to figure out who he was and where he was from. Birthright In Birthright ''Ouiji is able to be recruited if either the Avatar or Saizo are able to talk to him. Starting off as an NPC unit he will be fleeing from the enemy in an attempt to escape capture. Upon talking to the Avatar, Ouiji will be fearful and attempt to make excuses as to why he will not join the army, but hearing that they are fighting against Nohr he is more than happy to accept the offer. Upon talking to Saizo however, Ouiji will be scolded for not reporting back to Hoshido instead of attempting to take out the enemy on his own and is ordered to join the army. Conquest In ''Conquest Ouiji is able to be recruited if either the Avatar or Kaze are able to talk to him. Much like in Birthright he will be fleeing the enemy, but if the Avatar is able to talk to him before his escape he will reluctantly join in hopes that he will not be sent to die at the hands of those he is running from. If Kaze is to talk to Ouiji, he will be told that his honor lies with the Avatar and will ask if Ouiji is willing to join, and in order to avoid being scolded and belittled by Saizo he is more than happy to join. Revelations In Revelations Ouiji joins the army at the start of his Paralogue. Instead of fleeing the enemy he runs into the Avatar on his way out and is offered assistance in clearing the area. Upon completion Ouiji shows his thanks by offering his services to the army. Personality Being a very flighty person in general, Ouiji isn't one that is able to socialize easily. Instead he is someone that will make attempts to be friendly to a complete stranger only to stammer about and make himself look like a fool. With that being said he is also very self deprecating, choosing to belittle himself whenever something goes wrong or someone points out that something he did was only slightly wrong. Following up on his habits of being socially inept, Ouiji is incapable of keeping his mouth shut when he needs to, making innuendos and the like at the smallest instances only to realize soon after and regret his word choice, if gone on too long he will keep his mouth shut and make whimpers and squeaks in his effort to keep shut. When push comes to shove he is more than willing to shove aside his feelings of ineptitude and put himself out on the line for others. No matter the cause he will put aside what he needs to do to make sure that others are in good standings. In Game Supports Canon Supports: * Oboro * Saizo * Kaze * Kagero * Felicia * Charlotte * Benny * Camilla Fatesona Supports: * Jay * Emmalynne * Cookaline Quotes TBA Possible Endings TBA Trivia Uhhhhh maybe later Category:Character Category:First Generation Category:Male Category:Human Category:Ninja